The majority of existing commercial IRE systems, which include in-flight entertainment (IFE) systems, display movies and short subjects that are distributed on physical media such as videotape and DVD disks. The programming is typically displayed on community television screens.
Some airlines have recently upgraded their IRE infrastructure to permit passengers to select what they want to watch from multiple channels via personal viewing via seat back television screens. Even more recent IRE upgrades allow limited individual passenger control to start, stop and rewind the programs that they watch. A few airlines have fielded a system that permits passengers to view live television broadcasting provided by domestic commercial satellite television companies.
Existing direct-to-aircraft satellite television systems (DTA IRE) suffer from at least four limitations. The first limitation is that the service coverage area provided by current DTA IRE systems are geographically bound by the existing domestic direct-to-home (DTH) satellite television carriers. Consequently, as an aircraft traverses its fight path, it can move outside the coverage area provided by the DTH system (the same is true for non-aircraft, and especially true for oceanic travel). Secondly, existing DTA IRE systems must comply with the technical requirements of the DTH system with which they work. The technical characteristics of DTH systems vary considerably throughout the world. Equipment that works with one DTH system will generally not work with another. A third limitation is the inability of current systems to permit individual airlines control over the content and presentation of programming that is shown to their passengers. With DTH-based DTA IRE, the programming presented to all passengers tuned to the same channel on all aircraft is the same. Consequently, a passenger on one airline may be presented with advertisements for a rival airline.
A fourth limitation is that current systems do not provide customized, schedule-adjustable video segments (such as advertisements) within a broadcast. Presently, advertisements and promotions displayed on IRE or IFE systems rely on fixed scheduling, whether the spots are embedded within pre-recorded media or appear within live broadcasts. The advertisements shown in live broadcasts currently are limited to those contracted with the content provider and are shown to all passengers who elect to watch the channel. Airlines cannot tailor the inserts for content control such as competitor screen-outs or subject matter filtering. As such, with present live broadcasting unregulated inserts can cause undesired challenges in regard to both competitive marketing and cabin control.